


Between Two Worlds

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life is in one world. Hers is in another. But perhaps there's somewhere they can cross over and be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Worlds

"Are you sure that we are able to do this?" Garnet asked as Zidane dragged her--albeit willingly--into a convenient alleyway.  
He didn't answer her right away, not with words anyway. Instead he looked around the night streets and assured that no one was watching them, stole the quickest of kisses from her, just a split moment of his lips on her cheek before he pulled away. Still, it was enough for Garnet to instinctively turn her mouth towards his, and in response to that the rogue grinned and answered her question.

"This is always okay. Tonight, we're in my world. In your world, we're all formal-like, queen and consort. In mine..." He trailed off, placing his hand at the small of her back and leading her back into the main street.

"Hmm?" Garnet said, following him, and placing her arm around his waist, just as she'd always wanted to but never could do while playing the role of queen given to her. As unfamiliar and frightening as the seedier parts of town were, it still felt liberating to be here as nothing more than a pretty, but rather ordinary, young woman walking side-by-side with a common, but extraordinary, young man.

"Tonight, we're more than that. You're my girl, Dagger. And I'm your man."

Hmmph, he sounded so cocky and sure about that last part, but that was part of his charm, she guessed. "Alrighty!" she agreed, purposefully switching into Dagger-speak. "So, where do we go in your world?"

"Plenty of places, but we can't go to all of them tonight." He let go of her and jogged down the alleyway and into a residential neighborhood. He wasn't running nearly as fast as Dagger knew he could, but still it was fast enough that she had to hold up the bottom of her long cloak so she could keep up with him.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Zidane called out to her, from just outside an old bell tower. Only he could make that word sound like an endearment, probably because his clear blue eyes were gazing at her with obvious appreciation as she drew close. Had there ever been a time when she hadn't liked him eyeing her? Probably. She did remember him being rude about his appreciation of her... assets on a couple of occasions.

Now though, she smiled at his frank adoration as he opened his arms and welcomed her home. And then he took her hand and led her again, this time up a ladder and onto the waiting roof.

His paced slowed as he walked her across the rooftops. And at the center of the interconnected web, he stopped and sat down. Dagger imitated him. Now that they were no longer moving, the night chill cut through her light coat, and almost anticipating this, the thief wrapped an arm around her and pressed her close to his body.

"See that?" he murmured, and Dagger almost didn't hear him, not only because his voice was so uncharacteristically quiet, but because she was concentrating more on the dizzy feeling that being so near him brought. But through her haze, she could see what Zidane pointed to.

"That's the palace" she whispered back, inching just a bit closer to him. Several times, the hand not clinging to Zidane brushed against his tail, and each time it twitched a bit. Despite his serious manner, she couldn't help but giggle.

He gave her a mock glare, but held her closer anyway. "That's your world. Beautiful, distant, and pure and alluring. And all this?" Zidane made a sweeping gesture with the hand not drawing Garnet close

"That's the rest of Alexandria...and Gaia." Dagger answered, suddenly saddened by what he was trying to convey. "That's your world isn't it? I'll always be in the palace, and you'll... you'll always be out here."

"No." Zidane whispered. "We live in two different worlds, but we can go visiting each other. We're here together, aren't we, Dagger? And right now, we're between our worlds."

"I guess--"

Dagger had more to say about the situation, but Zidane's kiss finally stopped her. Unlike the first one of tonight, it wasn't quick and teasing at all, but warm and slow enough that she could keep up with him. The arms that had been otherwise occupied earlier wrapped around the other's body in a passionate, warm embrace.

Warmth, that's what Dagger needed and that's how she described Zidane, warm. Everything about him seemed to reflect that particular word. His body against hers of course, but also his smile, his voice, and his eyes, and his mannerisms...

_It's funny,_ She thought as her mind momentarily stepped back from her kiss. _On one hand, I'm royalty with all this training on how to behave with dignity who can handle just about any responsibility, and on the other, I'm just a girl in love who can't stop rambling about how great her lover is. Is this what he means by two worlds and how we're between them now?_

She thought about asking him that question, but that meant pulling back, and right now, with his mouth so insistent on his she couldn't force herself to do that, even to answer such a fundamental question, and at a moment like this, when where they were mattered more than where they were from. Once again, she thought of telling him that, but thought better of it and merely enjoyed this crossing over from one world to this other one.


End file.
